


Look What You Made Me Do

by MissMegh



Series: Office Kink 'Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Feels if you squint, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Lingerie, M/M, More Bad Ideas, More Dick Pics, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh/pseuds/MissMegh
Summary: I distinctly remember telling you to stop taking selfies in the bathroom.Kylo never was great at being good.





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninekinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninekinds/gifts).



> ~~Taylor Swift who I have no idea what you're talking about~~
> 
> The _[See Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557272)_ 'verse is back by popular demand! This is for [@ninekindsofkylux](https://ninekindsofkylux.tumblr.com/) because they are an incredible human being and asked for these jerks being kinky office types together. Thank you so much, Nines! Special thanks also to [caityjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay) who patiently helps me stop freaking out over nitpicky end details.
> 
> I am over here on [Tumblr](https://pockypuck.tumblr.com/) screaming forever about Hux's goddamn blue chaise longue; for just the writing bits, go [here.](https://pockywrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Asshole Warnings: These two are it. Don't be like them.

_r u free_

Kylo tapped his thumbs against the sides of his phone as he waited for a reply. His feet itched to do the same, but he wasn’t sure nobody would hear it. Bathrooms were echoey.

Three dots sprang up under his request. Kylo grinned, leaning back against the wall to see Hux’s imminent reply.

_We both work in the same department._

_On the same floor._

_Our respective desks are approximately 10 m apart._

_This door has not opened since I entered my office._

Kylo bit his lip on a snort, already typing a response. Hux could sound scathing through _text._ It was amazing and a little bit hot.

_is thst a yes_

The reply came after a pause in which Kylo pictured Hux pinching the bridge of his nose the way he usually did when Kylo decided to bug him. _Why are you not at your desk._

By way of an answer, Kylo took a selfie and sent it. He thought the duckface was a nice touch.

_You could have just told me you went to the bathroom._

Aw, now he was being peevish. (New word, hell yeah; Hux had used that one a few days ago and Kylo really liked the sound of it. It was so fucking British.) Kylo rolled his eyes as he typed. _do u wanr 2 know that now 2_

_You started this conversation, Kylo._

_And I distinctly remember telling you to stop taking selfies in the bathroom._

Kylo bit his lip harder at the memory _that_ called up. He still couldn’t be in Hux’s office without getting instantly, helplessly hard. It had been over a month since they’d started this very happy arrangement and Kylo still jerked off to the image of Hux standing over him, predatory and perfect, grinding his heel into Kylo’s cock.

When Hux didn’t have time to fuck him senseless, anyway. Hux had a surprisingly open schedule where Kylo was concerned now.

He considered what to do with his next selfie, and decided on puppy eyes. Hux loved the puppy eyes, no matter what he said. Kylo made sure to stick his bottom lip out extra far.

_Crocodile tears are not going to help your case._

Damn, no dice. Time to bring out the main course, then. Kylo thought of that first time, allowed himself one slow, delicious press of his hand to his crotch, and sent another selfie.

_Kylo I mean it_

That meant Hux’s patience was ending one way or another, but Kylo chose to pick the optimistic view. Hux never called him ‘Kylo' out loud at work. He loosened his belt, sighing at the release of pressure, and arranged his open pants a bit before he sent another photo. He didn’t wait for Hux’s reply, just tossed his button-down over the door of a stall and pulled his pants down a little more around his hips. It took some angle-searching, but he found a good way to display himself. He couldn’t help getting a few stroking fingers on there. It helped sell the rest of it, he thought.

_When did you put those on_

Jackpot. Kylo grinned, rubbing the heel of his hand over the growing bulge of his cock beneath smooth satin and black lace. He’d put them on when Hux was distracted with Millie’s breakfast this morning, and they’d been driving him nuts ever since. They’d been driving him nuts since he’d stuffed them into his daybag yesterday, to be honest. The original plan had been to slip them on sometime before Hux started fucking him, but Hux had met him at the door with jackboots (!!!) and a tongue down his throat, and Kylo’s priorities had pretty thoroughly shifted. Wearing them to work had been a spur-of-the-moment thing. Something about waking up in Hux’s bed brought out his devious side.

He hoped Hux would make it worth the trip to work this morning. Every shift and brush as he moved kept him aware of the delicate fabric, precariously narrow and flimsy even when he was soft. Hux’s attention, however indirect, kicked the warm simmering under Kylo’s skin into a full boil; the panties gave up trying to contain him as he stroked himself full, letting his head fall back against the wall tiles. It was so tempting to just do it like this, come all over himself and his silky panties and send Hux the damning evidence. That wasn’t the game he wanted to play, though, and with effort he pulled his hand away, breath shaky and swift.

 _u probs should b askng when im gonna tske them off ;)_ He touched the leaking tip of himself, letting the light gleam off his fingers and his cock and the pearly strand stretched between, then took a final selfie. _the answr to that is prob soon_

The ellipsis as Hux typed took longer than a simple _yes_ or _no,_ long enough that Kylo started to chew his lip raw. Maybe it was too far. Hux was paranoid about work, about people knowing what they were doing. This might count as public fucking, especially since Hux was always telling Kylo how loud he was. And they’d never talked about lingerie or things like that; what if Hux wasn’t into it? Kylo dug his fingers into his thigh as all the ways he could have just fucked this up flitted through his mind.

He didn’t want this to stop. He wanted to keep this. He wanted to keep—

His phone vibrated with the receipt of another text. Kylo took a breath and looked down.

_You’re an unrepentant slut. Stay there._

All the tension rushed out of his chest and straight down to his groin, his cock twitching hard. Kylo managed to send an eggplant emoji with shaking fingers, grinning to a truly stupid degree.

He was still grinning, slouched against the wall with his cock out, when the door flew open in a viciously controlled arc. Hux took one look at him, mouthed a curse, and threw the deadbolt behind him.

“Hi,” Kylo said, not even pretending to be sorry.

“You didn’t even lock the goddamn door.” Hux was on him in two swift strides, one hand fisted in his hair and the other clenched around cock, balls, and silk panties. Kylo muffled a groan in Hux’s neck, hips bucking and legs spreading, every nerve ending screaming _YES_ at Hux’s fury, at his touch.

“You’re depraved,” Hux hissed in Kylo’s ear, his grip savage as he worked Kylo’s slick cock. “You’re an animal. Anyone could have walked in. Would you have spread your legs for them too?”

“No,” Kylo gasped, shuddering hard enough that his feet slipped on the tiles, rutting into Hux’s fist. “Just you, just this, Hux, please—”

“Quiet.” Hux snapped Kylo’s belt out of his pant loops and folded it over, jamming it between Kylo’s teeth. “Animals don’t talk. I won’t have you give us away with your yowling.” Those sea-ice eyes of his were blazing, thin laser-colored rings around blown black pupils. He yanked the panties back up over the tip of Kylo’s cock, making Kylo yelp and then moan as his fingers rubbed the wet head of him through soaked satin. “You like ruining pretty things, don’t you, you beast? I’ll ruin _you."_

Kylo whined high and needy through the makeshift gag, burying his face in Hux’s shoulder and fucking Hux’s fist as fast as Hux would let him. Hux’s teeth were sharp on his ear, breath hot and fast, and his fingers rubbing the nape of Kylo’s neck were almost better than the hand on his cock. His legs were entirely useless now; he was only standing by the grace of the bathroom wall and Hux, riding the lean thigh thrust between his own and clutching at Hux’s shirt as if to envelop himself in it, in him, he was so close…

“Do it,” Hux rasped, “come on, make a fucking mess, Kylo, _do it."_

Kylo obeyed with a force that rolled his eyes back in his head and sent one of Hux’s shirt buttons flying. Hux kept at him through the high, growling filthy things and leaving deep fingernail-crescents on the back of Kylo’s neck. He only stopped when it was clear Kylo was going to collapse on the floor, letting him fold down in a mostly-controlled drop and leaning him back against the wall, chest heaving and tears streaking his face.

“Stay like that.” Hux pulled Kylo’s t-shirt up above his chest, yanking at his own belt, and Kylo looked up at him with begging eyes, limp, wrung-out, ruined. Watching Hux jerk off to the sight of him felt swimmy, tilted, like being drunk. He wanted to open his mouth, to lap up Hux’s come, but Hux hadn’t said he could let the belt drop. He had to be quiet.

Hux swore softly, braced against the wall, and came on Kylo’s chest. Kylo let his head loll back, making room for Hux’s mark. His eyes wanted to close, to rest, but he didn’t want to lose the sight of Hux’s face, his fingers, his open mouth. Hux looked incredible when he came.

Despite everything, his eyes must have drifted shut; Kylo startled when Hux touched his cheek, blinking up at him with sticky lashes.

The corner of Hux’s mouth was quirked up. “You can drop it now.” Kylo obediently spit the belt into Hux’s hand, working his jaw a little to ease the ache. His knees hurt too, but he stayed where he was, watching Hux clean come off his hands and put himself back together. By some miracle, there were no stains on Hux’s clothes, although Kylo was pretty sure his shirt button was lost forever. You wouldn’t notice it, though, not with the way Hux tucked it neatly in and slicked his hair right back into his usual impeccable side part. In under a minute Hux looked perfect again, and Kylo was still such a fucking mess.

“Here.” Kylo blinked, and Hux was in front of him, wiping his chest and groin clean with soap and water, helping him piece himself back together. Even with the rough paper towel, Hux was deft and nearly gentle. Kylo shivered at the attention, the motion threatening to slip him to the side; Hux caught him just in time. Kylo couldn’t help nuzzling into his hand.

“Easy there, stay up, I’m not lugging your arse out of here.” Hux’s words were much sharper than his tone. “Get those trousers off, unless you want to walk around in wet panties the rest of the day.”

“Maybe I do.” Kylo’s tongue was thick in his mouth, but he managed a slow grin. Hux’s pupils visibly widened, his breath hissing just a little through his teeth. Kylo felt drunk all over again.

Hux leaned in, and Kylo braced himself for a bruise or a kiss or both. Instead, Hux murmured in his ear, “Then you _don't_ want me to take them back to my office?”

Kylo sucked in a breath at the image of Hux in his office, Kylo’s come-soaked panties dangling off his elegant fingers. Hux rubbing the wet silk against itself, enjoying the feel. Hux keeping them in his pocket. He didn’t dare try to picture Hux using them to masturbate. _Oh fuck._

“Off,” Hux ordered softly, and Kylo scrambled to get up without falling over.

Hux zipped him up when he’d finally sorted himself out, his fingers slow and smug on the zipper. Kylo’s breath hitched as the metal teeth grazed him, but nothing caught. Hux stepped back with a businesslike tilt of his head, assessing Kylo with a critical eye.

“Good enough.” He plucked Kylo’s panties from the sink counter, letting them dangle for a theatrical moment before he tucked them into his pocket. His eyes gleamed like a cat’s in a canary shop. “You can have these back tonight. _After,"_ he stressed, “I whip you like the jackass you are. We’re going to discuss what can and cannot happen at work, Kylo.”

“Looking forward to it,” Kylo murmured, distracted by the faint edge of redness on Hux’s neck as he turned to leave. He didn’t register when Hux turned right back on his heel until slim, strong fingers caught his chin and pulled it up, forcing him to look right into Hux’s steel-sharp gaze.

“Do pay attention this time,” Hux purred. “Because you’ve just opened an entirely new avenue for me, and if you pull this again you might never get to see what other pretty things I can make you ruin.” He dug his fingernails into the soft underside of Kylo’s throat, and god Kylo sounded pathetic when he whined but he couldn’t help it, the sting was just too delicious.

“Yessir,” he said weakly, and Hux’s mouth curved up in the best, most ominous way. He pressed a soft, quick kiss to Kylo’s lips, and then was promptly, perfectly gone.

Kylo knew—had known—that he was in trouble, looking dazedly at the door long after Hux’s footsteps faded, but as before, he couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
